Diamondback The Secret File
by bitbyboth
Summary: This is the extra chapter to Diamondback, this is a one-shot so anyone can read it without reading the story! DxN Yaoi


Diamondback CHAPTER 10 (The Secret File)

Hey everybody! Welcome to Diamondback chapter 10 the secret file! For those of you who just came here for the lemon, you should be able to figure out what's going on without reading Diamondback if you're too lazy to actually read the story! XD As for all of you who supported me during the writing of Diamondback-this is for you guys! I love you all!! I'll also respond to the reviews I got at the last chapter of DB here:

Purple Shirt: Yeah, the extra scene at the end was pretty funny! I'd like to give credit to my roommate Scubacat for that one ;) Thankies for the pie and the review! *gives cookies*

BlackxValentine: Yep! Dante is Nero's pervert X3 Thanks for the compliment and the review! *gives cookies*

Eric Draven201: *blushes* I don't think I've ever been called 'BRILLIANT' before, thank you. I like the last part too-thank my roomie Scubacat for setting it up for me! :P Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Actually if the curse had lasted much longer Nero probably WOULD have grown a tail! XD Here's the lemon, you didn't need to push for it I just wanted to know everybody's thoughts on it XD I still don't have any ideas for another story here…thinking maybe something with shadow Dante…but I'm not sure. Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Flowing Tears: Sorry-but it had to end somewhere! XD I'm glad you liked it so much though! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Starlight-Ninja: I'm glad it didn't feel rushed, maybe it was just the mindset I was in at the time X3 Here's the lemon, hope you like it! Thanks for the review! *gives cookies*

Knightwolfe: I hope your computer gets fixed soon! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, so I hope you like this lemon! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Okay, I do not own Devil May Cry-I don't even own a copy of the game! ;_; So I make no money for writing this story it's purely for enjoyment-oh and also since I don't really enjoy being flamed-This is a DANTEXNERO meaning there will be explicit consensual sex between two MEN!

And with no further ado-I give you Diamondback-the Secret File!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hmm," Nero smirked. "I have much more important things to think about-like how to get all these Goddamn belts off you." he muttered, trying to figure out how to get said buckles undone.

Dante laughed before recapturing Nero's lips, and helping to remove the belts from his chest. They clanked noisily to the floor as Dante started pushing the younger hunter back until his knees hit the couch. Nero fell backwards and grabbed the older hunter's shoulders pulling him along as he fell onto the cushions. The younger slayer's hands slipped under Dante's shirt to slide it off so he could run said hands freely over his warm muscled chest.

The older male rubbed his hips against Nero's making him growl, his claws lightly scraping over Dante's back.

"Mm Dante." he breathed as the older hunter nipped and licked at his neck. At that moment the phone started to ring. "Ugh, shit. Dante-the phone-" he grumbled in disappointment before the older man kissed him again cutting him off.

"Let it ring." he smirked mischievously, taking up his lips once more.

Nero smiled and kissed back finding that he didn't mind this turn of events. He slipped his tongue into the older slayer's mouth, slowly exploring and twining with Dante's tongue.

The phone stopped ringing and both half-devils audibly sighed with relief-until it's incessant ringing began once again. Nero growled as the older slayer moved to get off him, wanting to keep him there, but to the younger devil's surprise Dante yanked him up too throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him upstairs to his bedroom, closing the door-the phone nearly inaudible.

Nero all but purred when the older devil tossed him onto the bed and climbed back over him. Their lips met hungrily, tongues battling for dominance. Dante won that war as the younger hunter was distracted by the older slayer's hands wandering down to his belt-swiftly unbuckling it and slipping his hand inside to wrap around Nero's half-hardened length, making him moan, Dante taking advantage of the moment of weakness, dominating the young hunter's mouth.

"Ah!-Shit." Nero gasped, breaking their kiss and throwing his head back, exposing his throat to the older half-devil. Dante lightly nipped at the skin being presented to him as he stoked the younger hunter roughly. Nero reached down to unclasp the other half-devil's belt so that they could be on an even playing field, his own hand wrapping around Dante. The other hunter growled pleasurably as Nero slowly ran his hand up and down.

Dante started to pull the kid's pants off causing Nero to release him to help get his own clothing off and strip the other half-devil of his pants and boxers. Once both were suitably naked Nero decided it was the appropriate time to blush, he'd never done this before…and he was a little nervous-but he'd be damned before he told Dante that.

Dante chuckled seeing the pink tinting the kid's face before leaning forward and kissing him once again, his hands shifting Nero's legs apart so that he could rest between them. The younger half-devil appeared to be easily distracted by this maneuver making Dante harshly nip his lip, drawing out a little blood and licking it up, to get his attention. Nero growled in protest to the abuse, resisting the urge to return the gesture seeing as his bite could be potentially fatal.

The two finally broke apart to breathe.

"Fuck the foreplay old man-just get on with it already." Nero breathed.

Dante chuckled. "Impatient, those hormones getting the better of you-eh kid?" he asked, reaching over to the table beside his bed and retrieving a tube of lube.

The younger devil growled softly at the jab.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you. Nero." he purred, the sound of the elder saying his name so lustily made the man below him give a half-choked moan. Dante smirked, coating his fingers with the slick substance. "Might as well let yourself go Nero, there's no one here to hear you but me and I want to know _all_ the sounds you're capable of making."

The younger half-devil shuttered, and tensed up as Dante placed his fingers at his entrance.

"Relax, you'll enjoy it more if you do." he promised, Nero blushed and looked away taking in a deep breath.

The elder hunter knew he was trying to loosen up and carefully slipped one finger into him, Nero made a face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…it doesn't hurt, it's just weird." he replied. Dante started to slip in the next, stroking the younger man again as he did so. Nero groaned softly showing that the pleasure was overtaking the slight pain. After a bit more stretching, the half-demon pulled his fingers out, slicking up his length.

Nero inhaled shakily, before putting on a brave front by pulling Dante down to kiss him roughly his claws scraping over his back. "What are you waiting for? A written invitation?" he whispered, his front teeth scraping the older devil's lower lip.

Dante chuckled, and the younger slayer moaned softly as his warm calloused hand wrapped around him again, before the elder started to push into him. Nero clenched his teeth and swallowed, the pain slightly outweighing the pleasure this time. Dante on the other hand gave a low growl, as he moved slowly trying to locate the bundle of nerves inside his partner.

Nero gasped when he found it, his claws making small punctures on the older half-devil's shoulder blade as his grip tightened. Dante groaned at the mixture of pleasure and slight pain he was experiencing and memorized the angle as he pulled out and started thrusting a bit faster, and harder. The increased pace made moans pour from Nero's lips, digging his claws into Dante's back leaving shallow, bloody scratches imbedded in his flesh for all of two seconds before they healed. The older slayer didn't seem to mind the rough treatment-in fact, he looked like he was enjoying it.

"Unn, Dante-harder!" he growled, lost in the euphoria of the moment, arching to meet Dante's every movement. The older half-devil quickly obliged with Nero's demands, growling as he bit the younger slayer's throat. Nero gave a deep groan of pleasure due to the rough-dominating gesture, and tangled the fingers of his human hand in Dante's silvery hair.

"Say my name Nero." he growled, and the younger devil obeyed for once, calling out Dante's name with every thrust that his partner gave him.

"Dante-I-AH!" he cried out as he came, strands of his pearly essence covering their abdomens.

The older hunter growled ferally as Nero's muscles clamped down around him, sending him over the edge, releasing his hot seed into the willing man beneath him.

Dante rolled to one side once he was finished and his pants mixed in with the ones falling from the younger half-devil's lips. Neither one said anything until Nero heard the phone still releasing a loud sound from downstairs. He lightly laughed.

"What?" the older hunter asked.

"It's just...this whole thing started from one phone call, and...I think it's fitting that it ends with the phone not being answered is all." he chuckled.

"I suppose so…who the hell do you think is calling?"

"DANTE!? WHY DO YOU BOTHER TO HAVE A GODDAMN PHONE IF YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO ANSWER IT!?" Lady screamed from down in the office.

"…I have a guess." Nero offered, smiling slightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay! That's the end of Diamondback chapter 10-The secret file! I hope you guys enjoyed the raunchy goodness! Leave me a review if you want! :3

Sayoonara!

~Bitbyboth October 6, 2009


End file.
